Our newfound love
by Rae7122
Summary: What if things happened different? What if Goku came back much sooner? How would everyone's relationship change how would everyone react? This is Yaoi! boyxboy! you have been warned! and i dont own or claim any of the DBZ characters!
1. Chapter 1

What if things were different? What if ChiChi couldn't carry Goten to term and Goku had to carry him instead. What If trunks' tail was never removed nor goten. What if Vegeta n goku mated and family brought back. Imagine a simalar buu defete but their lives so different. What if goku carried Goten and Vegeta by his side. Piccolo and Gohan mated aswell? Let's just see how crazy this new world would be.

ChiChi smriked as she looked down at the pregnacy test in her hand. 'well that worked rather well' she thought snikering. Before the Cell games she had drugged Goku and had sex with him hoping to concive another child. And here she was 5 weeks later with a positive result. She was worried though, she had never felt so sick in her life, she was practicaly bed ridden leaving Gohan to take care of her. Just as she began to try and think of why, she had to once again empty her stomach into the toilet.

"Mom are you ok?" Gohan rushed in upon hearing her mother vomit again for the 5th time this morning. Gohan rushed to his mother and rubbed her back until she could lift her head.

"I think I need Bulma to check me out" she said looking over to her worried son. Gohan nodded and picked his mother up bridal style and flew over to capsule corp.

It was a typical day for Vegeta so far, he was training like usual in the Gravity Room. What he didn't excpect was to feel Gohan's Ki approaching, and fast. 'The harpy probably did something again' he thought exasperatedly. Recently if Gohan's mother was too strict, he sought refuge here at Capsule Corp. He turned off the Gravity and exited the room headed for his son's room, it was time for him to be fed. He grabbed a bottle of his own milk, when Trunks was born his intincts had kicked, his mother's milk could not fill him, so in reaction to his starving soon Vegeta filled in, in letting him produce his own milk for his son. Both Bulma and Vegeta was confused, so she preformed a few blood and Genetic tests on her son and Vegeta. It turned out Vegeta could carry chilren and Trunks was a pure saiyan. Some sort of genetic mutaion caused this. Vegeta needless to say was extatic. But because of Trunks' pure blood he needed his father's milk to sustain him.

As Vegeta made his way to his son's room he smiled thinking of how strong his son will be. When he entered the room he saw his soon moving around kicking his legs and doing swiping motions with his hands. He looked like he was trying to fight already.

Trunks turned his head and when he saw his father he started to smirk and kicked around even more.

"D-dad!" he exclaimed. Vegeta leaned over the crib, wide-eyed. His son had said his first word. Smiling warmly he picked the infant up cradling him close as he fed his son. Vegeta went to the living room to sit on the couch and feed him. Trunks drank the bottle hungrily making cooing noises and sighing as he went. As he drank he looked up at his father warmly quitely thanking him for his food.

"Bulma!" Gohan burst through the front door, not even startling the two princes in the living room, Vegeta was looking their way and narrowed his eyes. He could feel the ki from the Harpy's stomach she was pregnat and something was wrong. He got up, still

feeding Trunks and led them too the lab. Gohan not missing a thing followed Vegeta.

Upon entering the lab ChiChi let out a howl of pain effectivly startling Bulma and her father. Stopping what she was doing he motioned for Gohan to lay his mother on one of the tables.

"ChiChi, what's wrong?" Bulma asked leaning over her. She was about to answer when another pain shot throught her. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"She's carrying a cub, one like Trunks" Vegeta handed Trunks to Mr. Briefs. "since Kakarot isn't here the cub is trying to compenstate. He has no energy to feed off of. If this goes on they both will die." Bulma was startled. Then she remembered her own pregnancy, it was horrible but Vegeta always stayed near if he wasn't around would this have happened to her. She looked at Vegeta.

"Well what do we do?" she asked. Vegeta sighed.

"The cub needs the energy too to surive. We need that buffon back, and we need to transfer the pregnacy. And quickly." Bulma was stunned and ChiChi was furious. "we have to get Kakarot back, get Dende to summon the dragon himself and wish him back to take over there is no other way. That is unless you transfered the pregnacy to me." Vegeta crosses his arms. Chichi glared at the prince. Gohan took off, to the look out no doubt. Vegeta followed as Bulma prefromed tests on ChiChi and the growing embryo.

Once Vegeta and Gohan arrived, Gohan rushed to find his friend as Vegeta stayed and Piccolo approached.

"What on earth is going on?" The Namek asked the prince. Vegeta grunted as he watched to two others rush towards him.

"Im here. What, what's wrong?" Dende asked worried as he looked over at Gohan.

"We need you to summon the Eternal dragon." Vegeta huffed. Dende looked shocked and Piccolo looked at Vegeta questioningly. "Kakarot's wife is pregnat with a pure saiyan cub, her body cannot handle the strain if he is not brought back imedatly and the pregnacy transfered to him both his harpy of a wife and the cub will die." Vegeta explained.

"B-but I just can't-"

"Dende please, please help us. Don't let them die!" Gohan pleaded as he grabbed his friend tightly. Piccolo's eyes softened as he nodded at Dende. And with that Dende pulled away and began to summon the dragon, murmeeing words in Namek. Soon the sky began to darken and lightning flashed. The dragon had soon appeared.

"You have summoned me why?" the great dragon asked, boombing.

"We wish to bring Kakarot back to life!" Vegeta shouted. The dragon looked at him.

"It cannot be done, he does not wish to return." Vegeta growled in response.

"Well does he want his wife and unborn child to die?" he shouted back. It took a moment for the dragon to respond.

"No he does not."

"Then you bring him back!" Vegeta was begining to loose his temper. The Dragon's eyes glowed and low and behold Goku appeared before them.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" he smiled warmly.

"will that be all?" the dragon asked.

"No! You must tranfer Chichi's pregnacy to Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, all eyes now on him stunned. The Dragon's eyes glowed once again. Vegeta soon felt the cub's ki within the other saiyan.

"It is done, now I must take my leave." and with that the dragon disapeared.

Goku stared down at his stomach, he felt the ki from his unborn child. He was shocked, terribly so. He looked at Vegeta for answers as Gohan tackled his father hugging him tightly.

"Vegeta?" said saiyan huffed.

"It was the only way, I'll explain it all to you later but for now we head back to Capsule Corp.'

Goku grabbed his son and Vegeta put his hand on the taller saiyan's shoulder as they teleported there.

They appeared in the lab infront of Bulma, Chichi and Mr. Briefs. Vegeta had taken his son into his arms once again, the infant wrapping his pale lavander tail around his father's arm smirking up at him. ChiChi lept off of the table hugging Goku and her son. Bulma just stood there stunned.

"What Happened?" she asked.

"We brought him back and transfered the pregnacy. Kakarot now carries his pure saiyan cub" Vegeta answered. Chichi glared his way.

"What do you mean pure saiyan?" she screatched stomping his way.

"I did the tests ChiChi, he's right. The baby is a pure saiyan. It's some sort of genetic mutation, Trunks is the same." Bulma answered. ChiChi looked at her friend then at Gohan. "Oh no! Gohan his half saiyan I took a sample from him as well." Bulma reassured her stressed friend. Chichi breathed a sigh of releif. Goku on the other hand had ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach, it seems his hormons finally kicked in. When he returned Chichi had stated he wanted to leave.

"I think Goku should stay here." Bulma suggested. "So we can moniter him and the baby." she added. Chichi just nodded as she walked away with Gohan heading back home.

Vegeta led Goku to his own room.

"If you don't mind you'll be sleeping in my room with me and Trunks." Vegeta said putting his now sleeping son in his dragon craddle. Goku blushed, 'I'll be sleeping with him?' he thought. Vegeta walked over an sat on the bed, patting a spot next to him for Goku to sit. "You're probably woundering how your able to carry a cub" Goku nodded. "There were a shortage of females on Vege-sei so the male population developed the abiltiy to carry children. There were two different types of saiyans that could carry cubs and one that couldn't. Submisives, and mixed saiyans could carry cubs, dominates couldn't. Every two years saiyans go into heat, you find out what you are when you experience your inheritance, your first heat. Mixed saiyans have subtle heats, they don't last long either, but you will feel like a horny school girl when you go through it. A Dominates heat is intense, it can last up to 2-3 weeks, the only releif they find is in their mate. A Submisives heat is just as intense and long but they can carry a cub unlike the dom, and they bottom a relationship." Vegeta paused sighing. "Both you and I are mixed saiyans Kakarot that is why you can carry your cub." Goku looked at Vegeta then at his stomach, he smiled and put a hand over his stomach feeling the unborn cub's ki. Vegeta smirked. "You should be able to tell the sex by reading their ki" Vegeta suggested. Goku concentrated, closing his eyes.

"Mhmm, it's a boy." He opened his eyes "I wounder what name he'd like to have, how come Trunks' first name isn't Vegeta like you and your father?" Goku asked. Vegeta smiled.

"He liked the name Trunks better, so his middle name is Vegeta. Trunks is a saiyan name, very rare aswell no one named their child Trunks for houndrads of years, and it was only reserved to royal blood." Vegeta answered looking over towards Goku.

"Oh, so we just have to see what name he likes best" Goku said rubbing his stomach. "I-I want to give him a saiyan name, Vegeta d-do you think you'd help me?" Goku blushed glancing at the prince than back to his stomach. Vegeta smirked.

"Of course Kakarot." Vegeta moved closer to said saiyan causing his blush to deepen. Goku lifted his head only to find his face milimeters from the older saiyan's. Goku gulped auidobly, Vegeta carefully lifted a hand to caress his face, moving his hand to the nape of Goku's neck and twining his fingers in the younger's soft onyx hair. Goku closed his eyes, his face heating up even further. Vegeta began bringing their faces closer together, closing his own eyes. Once their lips had met both felt jolts of electricity throughout their entire being leaving them wanting more. Vegeta titled his head opening Goku's mouth with his tounge and exploring the wet orphas with his proturding appendage. Soon his tounge began to try and coax Goku's to play with his own. Moaning Goku began to respond feverantly.

Somehow during their make-out session Goku had ended up in Vegeta's lap. Both pulled away to gulp down some air then dove back in to eachother. The air around them became thick and hot. Vegeta's hand made it's way under Goku's shirt rubbing at the sensitive skin of his lower back. Suddenely Goku began to shake, moaning, Vegeta had found his tail spot. Smirking into the kiss Vegeta began rubbing the sensitive area enjoying the soft whimpers the other made using his other hand to push the latter's head deeper into the kiss.

"Vegeta I-" Bulma slammed the door open causing the two saiyans to jump off of eachother and Trunks to wake up early reasulting in a shrill cry from him. Growling at the woman Vegeta went to go pick up his son and calm the young prince down. Once in his father's arms the cub wrapped his tail around on of his arms as he gripped at the front of Vegeta's spandex like shirt. Goku was still sitting on the bed blushing maddly and Bulma was trying to stiffle her own laughter. Once Trunks had calmed down Vegeta turned to leave heading for the fridge to feed his son, a blushing Goku and giggling Bulma followed. Goku sat on the couch next to Vegeta, who was feeding Trunks and Bulma stood behind the couch looking at the two saiyans.

Vegeta getting annoyed with Bulma's insesant staring had begun to have the veins on his forehead protrude. Trunks sensing his father's discomfort looked at his mother still eating from the bottle.

"Sooooo, what were you too doing in Vegeta's room when I walked in?" Bulma covered her mouth snickering looking like she discovered the best secret in the world. Goku's face turned bright red as his hid his face in his hands. Vegeta scoffed at the woman in the room, taking the now empty bottle from trunks and putting it in to the dishwasher and sitting back down next to Goku but closer this time.

"Well it looked like to me you two finally realized you liked each other tehehehe" Bulma giggled. Vegeta ignored her as he began lifting his son up and down and the young prince laughed. Goku snapped his head up to look at Bulma then Vegeta. 'Wait she knew?' he thought sadly. Bulma smiled at Goku and took him into another room to talk to him. Vegeta's eyes followed them as he continued to play with his son.

Once in her office at the house Bulma turned and closed the door behind her and her childhood friend. Goku stood in the middle of the room his head hung low, ashamed of liking one of his best friend's husband. Bulma smiled at him.

"Me and Vegeta never got married you know? We care for one another but it's not the same as what you two share." Goku lifted his head to look at her questioningly. "I've known, that you two always had something special. Me and Vegeta made a deal, to stay together untill either I die or if he decided to finally catch you" she smiled once again at him. "I love Vegeta, more than anything that's why Im letting him go Goku, and I love you aswell. I want you two to be together and happy you know?" Goku was crying, his hormons kicking in once again, Bulma walked over to him hugging him.

"B-but what about ChiChi? I-I'm still mar-"

"No your not Goku, you died and your marriage was never legal to begin with. Your free to be with Vegeta if you want. I'm sure Gohan would understand, ChiChi could be a problem but do what your heart tells you like you always have and everything will work out" Goku smiled before hugging his friend once more. Bulma patted his back and pulled away and turned to leave, she had work to do after all. Goku stood there for a moment before heading back to Vegeta.

Vegeta held Trunks in the air, then Trunks got his mischievous look on his face. He lifted one hand towards his father with his palm open and then all of a sudden a ki blast connected right on Vegeta's face leaving a puff of smoke. Goku had walked into just in time to see the display which left him laughing so hard he had to grip the wall to keep himself from falling down.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta had it smudged over his face as he looked at his son amazed and slightly annoyed. Trunks in turn began to giggle at his father. Vegeta set his 9 month old son on the floor to play as he went to go wash his face. Goku walked over to the couch watching Trunks play with hightech toys smiling at the little prince. Trunks turned to look at Goku and put his hand up.

"Puff!" he said "Dad puff!" Goku laughed nodding his head. Trunks smiled and went back to playing with his toys. Vegeta walked in and sat next to Goku once again. Goku glanced at the prince and began to blush.

"Bulma, she told me." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh did she now?" he replied staring intensly at the younger saiyan. Goku gulped and nodded. Vegeta smirked and pulled Goku on his lap causing the other's face to light up bright red. "what are you doing to do about it?" he whispered into Goku's ear slightly nibbling at his lobe before pulling away. Goku began to shake with happieness, he licked his dry lips to answer but was cut off by Vegeta devouring his lips hungrily.

Bulma had come to check on the boys and found Goku and Vegeta once again makig out, so she decided to take Trunks out to the garden and left a note for the two saiyans when they where finished.

Vegeta felt Bulma and Trunks heading to the garden. Smirking he pulled Goku closer, thrusting his hips upwards. This caused Goku to pull away gasping. Vegeta soon attacked Goku's neck, turning and laying the younger down in the couch with humself inbetween his legs still sucking at the other's neck. Goku began mewling in pleasure but for some unknown reason he wanted Vegeta to mark him and claim him. Goku began to whine as his now fully erect cock strained against his gi. Vegeta who was equally aroused began rubbing his own clothed erection against Goku's sighing in pleasure.

Without warning Vegeta bit Goku hard, causing blood to spill. He lapped up the blood still rubbing himself against Goku. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the hair and bit him back, just as hard kissing and sucking at the wound he created. Vegeta, growing impatient deicarded their clothes as quickly as possible.

Goku grabbed Vegeta behind his head pulling him down to devour his lips. Vegeta began to lead a trail of kisses down Goku, nipping his neck and collar bone, licking down to his nipples as he lavished each one with kisses, swirling his tounge around each sucking gently and nipping each before Goku pulled his head up kissing his love passionaltly. Vegeta responded with just as much passion as he used one hand to stroke their aching cocks together and used the other to grab the bottle of lube on the end table next to the couch. Goku moaned in Vegeta's mouth when their lengths met, pleasure shooting up his spine like a frieght train. Suddlenly Vegeta moved, speeding Goku's legs as he settled deeper between them. Goku whined at the loss looking up at his lover. Vegeta smirked then took his length in his mouth humming slightly to increase his pleasure. Vegeta began sucking and licking the younger's shaft as he circled a lubed finger around his soon to be lover's puckered entrace. Goku fidgeted slightly as Vegeta began to probe and enter him with his finger trying to prepare him for something much larger. Then he began moving his finger in and out waiting for the other to get used to the intrusion and sucking at engorged length to soothe any pains away as Goku moaned and writhed under the pleasure Vegeta was giving him, grinding into his fingers to get more. Adding two more fingers Vegeta deemed Goku ready pulling his fingers out at pulling away to grab the lube once more. Goku whined at the loss once again. Vegeta smirked as he lubed up his aching cock and grabbed a knife from the drawr cutting the palm of his hand talking in some forieghn langueagr that Goku couldn't fully understand, yet he took the knife and replied as fluently as Vegeta spoke it. Vegeta clasped their hands together as they both felt a wave of energy course through them. Vegeta kissed Goku to distract him as he plundged into his entrance. Tears sprung to Goku's eyes as he was breatched by Vegeta's massive girth, whipering slightlying into his mouth as the energy still swirled around them. Vegeta stilled, still playing with Goku's tounge waiting for him to adjust to his size. Using his availble hand Vegeta began messaging Goku's inner thighs in an atempt to relax him. When Goku no longer felt any pain he pushed down onto Vegeta, moaning as he hit something deep inside him that made him see stars. Vegeta smirked as he steadied himself once more, not yet unclasping their hands and began a slow sensual pace. Thrusting in and out slowly hitting Goku's prostate at each stroke. Goku's moans esculated in pitch, he gasped and writhed under Vegeta'a pleasurable onslaught, desperraly whining for more.

"o-oh! Ve-Vegeta! Ah hah! Faster!" Goku pleaded as he wrapped is legs around his lover's waist pulling him in deeper and closer. Vegeta groaned as he obeyed moving faster and harder.

"Vegeta-ah hah! I'm gonnna, ah! Come!" Goku moaned as soon felt his orgasim approaching and clawed at Vegeta's back trying to hold it and prolong his pleasure. Vegeta also felt his orgasim aproaching all too soon. But with Kakarot and his seducing moans and whimpers kept bringing him closer and closer.

"Me too... Hah-Nya. Together Kakarot!" Vegeta gasped out, deciging they can always go another round Vegeta picked up the pace again sending them both spiraling into their orgasims, coming harder than ever before Vegeta shot his seed into Goku crying out his saiyan name as Goku came on both their chests yelling out Vegeta's name. Vegeta colapsed on Goku, their hands not yet parting, pulling out Vegeta laid on Goku's chest. Finally catching their breath both began to humm in content loudly. Vegeta sat up and pulled out of Goku, he grabbed their clothes and handed Goku his as he began to get dressed. Once both were dressed they layed together on the couch cuddling. What they had yet to notice is that their tails had regrown and layed limply behind them as both were sated.

Bulma had walked in with a now sleeping Trunks to find that both Vegeta and Goku were sleeping aswell. She also notices that it smelt. After she put Trunks in his crib uptairs in Vegeta's room, she went to go wake up the two sleeping saiyans. When she saw that they both had their tails she shrieked. That woke both the saiyans up Vegeta sat up as Goku lept into the air and fell on the floor butt first. Needless to say this resulted in a shriek of his own and his tail standing straight up and puffing out in pain. When Vegeta noticed both his and Goku's tails had grown back, he wrapped his own around his waist like he used to. Vegeta got up and kneeled down to pick up Goku bridal style and carfully palce him in his lap again holding him and soothing him until the pain stopped. Goku nuzzled Vegeta thankfully and wrapped his tail around the other's arm. Openeing his eyes he looked at Vegeta startled, he had his tail back, but how, why?

"Vegeta? How did you two get your tails back?" Bulma finally asked, still shocked. Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarot is now my mate, my soul mate. If he wasn't our tails wouldn't have grown back." he answered looking into Goku's shocked but happy eyes.

"Mate?" Bulma asked. Vegeta sighed.

"Yes mate. It's much stronger than any marraige" Bulma looked confused again, and Goku placed his head in the crook of his neck, interested in the conversaion. "mating is binding youself to the other for life, unless you find your soul mate that is. There are signs that you should be aware of if you have found them, like me and Kakarot, we cannot go long without seeing the other and respond to changes in eachother. Even our heat cycles have overlapped. The best way to tell is if one is older than the other and the oldest goes into heat for the first time. If they are soul mates, which is a rare occurance mind you, the younger will respond by going into their own heat. They also will find that their instincts to create the bond early. This bond ties you to the other, if you find your soul mate this lasts even in death. To create the bond you must mark eachother then preform the ritual. This is pure instinct, soul mates' ki fuses when this us done as their souls reach out and tie themsleves together forever. Regular mates' souls do not fuse they are seperate. Marrige is easily broken, but mating is for life unless one dies then you can find another. All soul mates that have been recorded stopped all aging when full grown or when they mated and lived like immortals until killed. When one dies the other does as well. As you know saiyan males can have children of their own. When they expeirince their first heat you go through a submissive, dominate or mixed heat. Submissives are able carry the cub, they have female reproductive organs unseen untill their heat or inheritance as we call it. But now most saiyans are both, almost all of us an carry cubs. If you are just a dominate your possivrness is much higher and your inheritince is unyeilding, the only releif you will find is in your mate, litterally. If you are both your inheritance goes much smother than one or the other and doesn't last as long. With one it can last up to two weeks with both it usually lasts up to five days at the most. No matter what you are though your heat comes once every two years. Conseption between heats is near impossible. One normaly goes into their inheritance from ages 18-21" Vegeta finished and looked down at his mate who was smiling up at him. Goku leaned up and kissed Vegeta chastely. Bulma stood there trying to process all of this new information.

"So, wait, Trunks will go through this?" Bulma asked startled. Vegeta nodded. "hmmmm. Well I don't want to wait until then to find out what type he is." Vegeta chuckled. "What?"

"He shows signs if being a dominate, his little dispay earlier was a sign." Vegeta smirked as he began to rub Goku's stomach. "He seems to be able to detect ki already, he was reacting to the unborn cup, they could be soul mates." Goku looked up at Vegeta suprised. "But we'll see soon."

Soon everyone ate dinner and went to bed, unknown the hell that would be unleashed the next day.

Goku woke up early, noticing Vegeta's arms around him snuggly. He glanced up to see the sleeping prince, smiling he nuzzled his head closer into the older's chest.

Trunks woke up surly after, his stomach empty, his tail twitched as he began to whine waking Vegeta up. The older prince got up making Goku get up aswell rubbing his eyes like a child. Goku made his way to the shower as Vegeta headed down stairs to feed his son.

Upon arriving down stairs Vegeta sensed Gohan's ki at the door. Once he got a bottle he headed over to open the door but ChiChi had rammed in storming to go find Goku. Vegeta just stood there annoyed as Gohan appologized for his mother.

"ChiChi calm down!" Goku yelled as Chichi pulled him out of the shower dripping wet with only a towel covering his waist as this tail hung out from underneath waving nervously. Chichi was seething one could almost see steam coming off of her. Vegeta just ignored her sitting down to feed Trunks. Gohan just looked at everyone nervously, glancing at Vegeta's and Goku's returned tails.

"VEGETA! I will not be ignored by the likes of you!" Chichi screached. Vegeta growled in response still feeding his son. "Why the HELL do have your tails back?" to prove her point she grabbed Goku's tail and yanked, hard. Goku's ees widened at her actions. Vegeta was furious no one touches his mate's tail except him and their cubs. Holding Trunks in one hand as the cub fed himself Vegeta's arrora became menacing as he stalked up to the harpy. Goku pulled his tail away as he took Trunks from his mate and lead Gohan up to their shared room. Once inside he explained this situation to his son.

Vegeta was looming closer as ChiChi held her ground. Once face to face Vegeta reached out grabbing her Jaw tightly causing her to howl in pain.

"Dont you ever, EVER touch my mate!" he growled out. Chichi began crying from the pain and out of fear. She glared at him, defying him completly. This only caused his anger to turn into rage as he nearly crushed her jaw. Chichi could no longer scream the next thing she knew she was thrown out of the house and running to the hospital.

Goku is now about 4 months along in his pregnacy and now he was starting to s show, without his shirt you can see the little lump growing. During that time Trunks had his first birthday. Both Goku and Vegeta built a house near his grandfather's shrine, it was rather large and looked similar to the buildings in Vege-sei and the royal emblem was throughout the house. Vegeta, Trunks and Goku all live there. Gohan switches between his father and Mother though he spent most of his time with the saiyans. ChiChi had been very unhappy when she heard the news of Goku and Vegeta, even after going to the hospital, she had cursed, shouted, begged a bit then stated she never wanted to see him or his 'demon child' ever again. They had fought, yelling and screaming at eachother, she even tried to kill the cub, aiming a kick at Goku's stomach, Vegeta had saved him, but in anger blew up the house Ox king had made. Goku and Vegeta went off the otherworld every few days to train with king Kai. Bulma took care of Trunks on those days. It came apparent that the futher along in the pregnacy Goku got the less he could train. Vegeta slowed down his training to take care of Trunks and Goku. Today King Kai wanted the 3 of them to meet him at Grandpa Gohan's house in otherworld. When Goku was dead he had met his father, Bardock. Apparently him and a few saiyans, including Raditz, Turles, the King and Tora and others, became the police or task force, keeping as much of a order as possible in Hell. Trunks had finally learned to walk a few weeks ago, along with being able to talk much better and being potty trained. He was now always on his feet, trying to punch and kick things, and sometimes blasting holes in the wall. Trunks had recently become possesive of Goku's stomach touching it and always staring. Trunks even started to call Goku 'Mama'. Vegeta was proud of his son and so was Goku.

So here they were all getting ready to visit King Kai, Goku and Vegeta wore their normal clothes as Goku dressed Trunks in the green training gi he had gotten for his birthday. Once they were all ready to go Goku held Trunks in one arm as he held Vegeta's hand in the other and transported to his grandfather's house.

"Hello my boy" Grandpa Gohan had greeted him, they landed in his living room after all. The proud grandfather came and gave Goku a hug. He pulled away, "How have you been, King Kai tells me you are expecting is this true?" Gohan smiled up at his grandson. Goku nodded smiling happily. Vegeta looked over the old man, 'So this is the man who raised Kakarot' he thought. Trunks giggled and reached out towards Gohan. Gohan being the kind man he was brought his face closer smiling at the young cub. Suddenly Trunks grabbed part of his mostache yanking hard, Gohan didnt expect this or how strong the cub was. Trunks giggled loudly as Gohan yelled loudly his eyes tearing up from the pain. Goku startled, tried to free his Grandather's mustache from the young prince's grip. When he tried to remove the hand Trunks just giggled louder as he said 'poof' and used his other hand to send a Ki blast towards the poor old man, effectivly singing his facial hair. Vegeta began to kackle at his son's actions. Gohan now free of the child's grasp began giggling.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bardock emerged from the kitchen scratching the back of his head. His eyes widened when he saw his son carrying a lavender haired saiyan cub with Vegeta standing next to him. He also noticed a small bump forming on his stomach area. Goku looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. Happy to see his father again, Goku handed Trunks to his father than ran towards his own, tackling him into a bear hug.

"Father!" he exclaimed, he pulled his head away still embracing his father. "What are you doing here?" Goku asked. Bardock smirked at his youngest, hugging him back chuckling.

"This, King Kai person gathered us all here, said you had some news for us" he smiled patting his son's back and pulling away turning towards the kitchen. Goku peered inside to see his brother, Raditz, his other brother, Turles, his father's mate/other father, Tora, and a man that he never met before that looked like Vegeta just taller and with facial hair.

"Who's that?" Goku pointed towards said man. Vegeta now interested walked into the room everyone now inhibited. When he walked in the first thing he notices was Goku's family all around the room sitting at a table, then he noticed his own father.

"Father? " Vegeta asked leering at said man. Goku looked back and forth between the two finally getting what was going on, King Kai called a family meeting. Distantly he could here said Kai snickering in the back of his mind. Goku chuckled loudly causing everyone to stare at him questioninly.

"It seems King Kai called a family meeting Vegeta" Goku looked over to his mate and Trunks. Vegeta smirked as they all made their was to the large table. Now that everyone was there and seated it was time for everyone to catch up. The dead told stories of their adventures in Hell and their new place they had, still being able to stay true to their warrior blood. Goku and Vegeta told them all about the Cell games, and the super saiyan transfermation, about Trunks and the unborn cub that Goku was now expecting. Vegeta explained the genetic mutation that caused Cubs to be pure saiyans. Soon everyone was hungry, Gohan had prepared though, everyone ate, Trunks aswell, now on a solid food diet with bottles before naps and bedtime. When everyone's stomachs was full they all talked about their home lives, and how they were with their mates. Soon the King took his grandson in his lap and told him saiyan tales and legands as the rest talked about training techniuqes and feirce battles they had fought. They day soon faded into night, and Trunks was getting crankey, blasting holes in the wall every now and again. Goku and Vegeta said their goodbyes and exchanged promises of reuniting once again.

Goku and Vegeta arrived home late that night. Trunks was already asleep, so they tucked him in his bed then headed off to their own room. Once they layed down they engaged in a heavy makeout section. Goku soon moved atop the saiyan prince stradling his legs. Licking the elder's lips trying to encourge tounge play, Goku had begun to run his hand under the latter's shirt. When Vegeta gasped, feeling Goku's hand touch his bare stomach, letting the other slide his tounge in his wet orphis. The Prince moaned as their tounges danced around one another, tasting each other and leaving no place untouched. Goku had begun to trail his hand up higher, brushing against Vegeta's sensitive nipples earning a soft mewl from him. Removing his mouth from Vegeta and gazing into love and lust glazed eyes, Goku dove down taking one of the perked nipples into his mouth, sucking, licking, teasing and nipping at them causing the other to throw his head back in pleasure moaning sweetly. Both seperated briefly to catch their breath before Vegeta had pulled his head down to kiss him passionatly. Growling Goku wrapped his arms around the smaller saiyan's waist bringing them closer as Vegeta's hands had tangled themselves in Goku's hair.

Once again did Goku's hands slide up the prince, caressing the suprisingly soft skin, virtualy rubbing his back. When one of Goku's hands grazed Vegeta's tail, the elder moaned into the other's mouth grinding his growing arousal against Goku's hardening length. Growling, desperate for more friction Goku used one hand to push their lower halfs closer together while still rubbing Vegeta's tail.

Things had began heating up quick and the Prince had begun grinding himself against the taller Saiyan.. Goku nuzzled his mate's stomach, purring loudly. Chuckling Vegeta lifted his lover's head and begun to kiss the other passionatly, nipping at his lips coaxing him to open his mouth and fight for dominance. While in the midst of their make out session, Vegeta had started to excreate an intoxicating sent, this sent made Goku's movements feverent and unrelenting. Flooding Goku's senses he pulled away, looking down at Vegeta, smiling.

Smirking childishly he attacked the other's neck, sucking, nipping and licking causing the other to moan loudly.

"Nya-ah hah, Kakarot!" Vegeta moaned gasping loudly, he began to grind his pelvis against Goku's, causing the other to growl. Licking his lips Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku bringing them closer and the friction to increase. No being able to hold back any longer, Goku ripped all their clothes off, desperate to feel the other's skin against his own. When naked he pressed himself closer, their now unclothed arousals pressing against eachother delicously.

"Take me Kakarot, now. I need you inside me" Vegeta gasped out throwing his head back, rocking himself against Goku. Goku not wanting to disapoint his lover sucked on three of his fingers, he watched as Vegeta began moving quicker. Deeming his fingers slick enoughy Goku brought his fingers to the prince's twitching puckered entrance, he circled the ring of muscle before plunging his index finger inside.

Gasping at the new intrusion,Vegeta arched his back in painful pleasure, pressing himself down in the inturding appendage. When Goku had begun to move his finger in and out, carassing the latter's inner walls, Vegeta moaned at the sensation wrapping his tail around the hand thrusting in and out of him encourging the other to give him more. Soon Goku added another finger, than the last one, sissoring his fingers, stretching his love for something much larger. Suddenly he hit something deep inside Vegeta, that made him buck into the other's fingers, arching his back moaning loudly, begging for more.

"K-Kakarot!" Vegeta gasped as Goku hit his spot again and again. Vegeta was thrashing around in pleasure, rabidly reaching his release.

When Goku had removed his fingers Vegeta whimpered at the loose.

Grabbing his now completely hardened impressive length, Goku positioned himself at Vegeta's entrance then forcefully thrusted in sheathing himslef all at once in the tight heat.

"Damn 'Geta y-your so tight" Goku groaned at the delishious tight heat enveloping his cock. He stilled his movements waiting to his lover to adjust to his girth, not wanting to hurt him. Vegeta began to pant, waiting to adjust to the new intrusion. Goku began to stroke his face trying to calm him down. Vegeta responded my girating his hips trying to get the larger man to move finally used to his lover's size. Taking the hint Goku pulled out slowly, leaving nothing but the head of his cock inside, then thrusting harshly inside. Unknowingly Goku hit Vegeta's prostate head on, causing the other to dig his nails into his back, drawing blood, moaning loudly and throwing his head back in pleasure.

"There. Right there!' Vegeta practically screamed. Gripping Vegeta's hips, Goku positioned his hips and began thrusting at a steady pace. As they reached closer to their release Goku's thrusting got faster and harder, hitting Vegeta's prostate each time making him a moaning, writhing mess. As they continued their presute to completion each thrust bringing them closer to the edge, grunting and moaning out their pleasure.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted arching his back and toppling over the edge, releasing his seed over both their chests in a mind blowing orgasim. Feeling Vegeta clamp down on his length proved to much for the younger saiyan as he released his essance inside the other, collapsing on him trying to regain his breath. Finally the two found sleep.

Goku woke up to the smell of food in the house and Trunks giggling. Getting up slowly Goku suddenly felt his stomach to a flip. Shocked he looked down at his stomach, resting his hand on the slight bump. He felt it again, but this time he also felt the cub's ki flutuate in time with the movement. Excited Goku ran out of his room and down te stairs.

Vegeta had finished making breakfast and just finished setting the table when Goku ran into the kitchen smiling madly. Vegeta looked confused for a moment, so Goku grabbed his hand and put it on his stomach. Even more confused Vegeta looked down at his hand, he was about to question Goku, that was until he felt it. The cub was moving and his ki responded accordingly. Goku smiled at Vegeta's shocked look, he pulled away to get Trunks so he could feel too. When the cub felt it his eyes shone with pure glee. When everyone had their fill of feeling the unborn cub moving they began to eat.

After everyone ate they all sat down on the couch, Trunks got up to show his dad how well he was able to fight. Vegeta smirked proudly down at his son and his improvement. Goku watches proudly aswell, Trunks was like his own son and to see him to excell at such a young age made him extatic. His cub seemed to agree aswell as he squirmed and kicked inside him. It kind of tickles him. Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand and placed it on his stomach once again. Vegeta smiled as he still watched his son preform for him.

Goku is now 6 months pregnat. His stomach prodrudes quite a bit now. The unborn cub moves alot and Goku takes comfort in the sometimes painful kicks that his cub is healthy and happy. Trunks is getting better at controling his ki now. He's even more protective over the unborn cub now, sometimes he growls at Gohan, seeing him as a threat. What's even more suprising is that Piccolo spit up an egg a few weeks ago and Gohan now takes care of it. Unfortunatly though ChiChi had gotten angry and kicked Gohan out, this time though Goku destroyed her new house that the OxKing had rebuilt. Needless to say Chichi had yet to come back. Today seemed to be no different Gohan was in the living room watching the egg that laid in a small basanet. Trunks was playing on the floor. Goku and Vegeta were cuddling on the couch with their hands on Goku's baby bump.

"He sure is strong" Vegeta said amused at the little one's kicks. Goku chuckled.

"Yea, sometimes they even hurt me" Vegeta nuzzled Goku and leaned down to place a kiss on his stomach. In respose the cub squirmed causing Goku and Vegeta to laugh.

"Dad?" Gohan looked at his father from where he was sitting on the ground next to the egg.

"Yes Gohan?" Goku rubbed his stomach lovingly as he looked over to his son, Vegeta layed his head softly on his stomach accationaly kissing it or nuzzling it.

"C-can I tell you something?" Gohan looked at the ground blushing.

"What's wrong son?" Goku cocked his head to the side questioningly. Gohan gulped and put his hand on the egg.

"T-this egg. I-it's mine and Piccolo's" Gohan looked over to his father who only smiled at him. "it was all my fault though. I-I was having problems. Y-you know, down there. I was too embarrased to ask you. He helped me and said it was normal." Vegeta began to chuckle only to be slapped playfully by Goku. "Then Piccolo spit the egg out a few hours later. Dad I'm so sorry!" Gohan once again bowed his head.

"Hey now, don't cry. I knew, the egg smells like you Gohan. It's ok, Me and Vegeta just waited for you to tell us" Gohan snapped his head up unbeleivingly, then he smiled and got up to hug his father, only to be growled at by Trunks. Chuckling Gohan sat back down next to his egg.

A knock was heard at the door, Gohan got up and let Piccolo inside. Gohan picked the egg up and sat down on one of the love seats, Piccolo sat next to him.

Soon everyone began talking and laughing. Trunks fell asleep on the floor on his blanket. A sudden crackling causes everyone to go silent and stare at the egg.

The egg began to crack and soon a little green hand emerged, the rest of the egg colapsing. That's when they saw the new Namekian baby boy, with a mess a black hair on his little head, framing his face and anteni. The new addintion to the family opened his eyes cooing when he saw his mother and father, reaching out for Gohan. Smiling Gohan cuddled the little one close. Piccolo took out his jug of water and motioned for Gohan to cradle him in his arms. The little boy was now facing his father as said Namekian put the jug to his lips. The babe grabbed the jug and drank until he was full, burping when the jug was pulled from his lips and put away.

"What are we going to call him?" Gohan looked up at Piccolo who blushed purple then turned his head.

"How about that name you always liked Gohan?" Goku suggested.

"Shinji?" Gohan looked down at his little boy who smiled brightly at him. "Shinji! That's your name. Do you like it?" Gohan lifted Shinji into the air, the baby began to giggle happily. Piccolo smirked at the two, and stood up reaching his arms out to hold the new born. One in his father's arms Shinji began to giggle again.

"Dad, would you mind if i lived with Piccolo in the look out for a while?" Gohan looked over to his father. Goku smiled, understanding and nodded, getting up to hug his son and look at his new grandson before seeing the three head off. Goku headed back to the couch as Vegeta took Trunks uptairs to bed. When he returned Goku was talking to his stomach.

"Everyone here is so excited to see you, you know?" he giggled. "I wonder what you'll be like little one. I hope you grow strong and do as your heart desires. I can't wait to show you the world, to train with you. I can't wait for you too meet your Papa, my mate, and little Trunks who already loves you dearly." Goku began to hum, a saiyan lullaby that Vegeta had taught him. Vegeta sat down next to Goku, putting an arm around him and his free hand on his stomach rubbing with Goku as he too began to hum the lullaby. Soon both headed to bed. As soon as Goku laid down Vegeta crawled on top of him. Pushing his training gi shirt above his stomach. Vegeta nestled himself inbetween his legs as he places a hand on each side, Goku's tail wrapped around his arm stroking it affectionatly bringing his face down to kiss the growing cub and nuzzle Goku's stomach lovingly.

Now that Goku neared his due date, 8 and 1/2 months in the pregnacy, he began making a nest of sorts, which happened to be made of Vegeta's clothes, or anything soft that carried his sent. Vegeta had tried to get his clothes back, but all he had gotten was Goku to growl and hiss at him for trying. Yet the younger saiyan was overly affectionate and submisive, let alone horny, they went at it like rabbits most of the time. Bulma had to take Trunks to Capsule Corp and take care of him until the baby was born.

Vegeta was laying down in the pile of his clothes Goku had made, cuddling his mate close. Goku nuzzled closer, burrying his head into the elder's chest. Vegeta smiled running a hand through Goku's soft hair, rubbing his scalp every now and again, earning a sigh to escape the sleeping saiyan. Smiiling softly Vegeta laid his head on his mate's, Goku smiled in his sleep nuzzling closer, if possible.

The peacful scene didn't last long, for Goku jumped up whimpering in pain, holding his swollen stomach. Vegeta sat up looking at Goku.

"G-Geta, I think it's time" Goku said looking up at his mate. Vegeta nodded and rushed out of the room, gathering warm water a towel and a senzu bean. As Vegeta got the supplies Goku propped himself against a wall trying to breathe evenly. When Vegeta came back Goku's water broke, the fluid pooling around him. Vegeta rushed over, setting everything down close to them. Vegeta pulled Goku's pants and underwear off, then spread his legs to get a veiw of what was going on.

Goku's whimpers had turned into screams, Vegeta did all he could to soothe the saiyan, rubbing his stomach, peppering his face in kisses, anything he could think of. Vegeta checked on the progress, Goku's hole had dialeted, Vegeta could begin to see the head, but Goku was bleeding, horribly so.

Goku's contractions soon became meshed together, he barely got a break, all he knew was that he wanted, no needed to push. Hours had passed and Goku's labor became more and more painful, he had been at it for 10 hours overall now.

"Kakarot, your going to need to start pushing now. I know it hurts but we need to get the cub out ok?" Goku nodded, his tear stained face scruntched up in pain. "On the count of three I want you to push" Goku nodded again, so Vegeta began to count. "Three, Push!" Goku contacted his muscled pushing as hard as he could screaming. Vegeta saw the head begin to crown as more blood rushed out of Goku. "again Kakarot, push!" He screamed again, the head was halfway out now. "Push!" Goku sensing the urgancy pushed and kept on pushing the cub out. When the cub's head broke free, his umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck, Vegeta cut it with a Ki blast freeing the newborn. Soon the cub began crying and Vegeta pulled him the rest of the way out. Goku was panting, out of breath and exhasted. Blood was everywere, and all over the crying cub, Goku lifted his head as Vegeta held to cub up for his mother to get a good look. Smiling weakly Goku reached out for his cub, Vegeta handed the newborn over grabbing the senzu bean and feeding Goku the magical healing bean. Goku recovered and craddled the blood covered cub close. The newborn cryed and cryed, Goku was confused as he rocked the boy soothingly whispering to him. The it hit him, his little boy was hungry. Acting on instict he lifted his shirt exposing his chest. The cub emediatly latched onto his nipple suckling softly feeding for the first time, Goku gasped at the new feeling, blushing as he watched his son.

"I-I didn't know I could-could" Goku studderd embarised still blushing and in shock.

"Breast feed?" Vegeta smiled finishing his sentance. Goku nodded as ge contiued to watch the cub feed.

Once his belly was full Goku handed his little one to Vegeta to give him a bath as Goku redressed and cleaned up the floor. Once his bath was finished the cub began to cry again. Goku rushed over grabbing his newborn, craddling him close.

"Shhh shhh sh, it's ok little one, mommy is here it's alright now" Goku whispered as he looked over his new son, he had the same mess of hair as he did, but the back was longer. He had the same facial features too, just more feminan. Goku smiled as he placed his son on the changing table and dressed him in his diaper and a blue onesy with a cap, similar to Trunks' except with a ball on top.

Vegeta dumped the bloody water as Goku dressed the cub. He returned to find Goku sitting on Trunks's bed holding the cub close. The cub's dark redish brown tail wrapped around his mother's arm. Vegeta sat next to him.

"What are you going to name him?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked up smiling and handing the cub to Vegeta. The cub was small, smaller than most. Vegeta craddled the cub as his tail wrapped around his arm, recognizing Vegeta as his father, the prince smiled down to cub.

"Maybe Bardock?" Goku suggested looking at the cub who began to whimper."I guess not that, maybe Bardon?" whimpering again. "Hmmm" Goku was deep in thought going over all the saiyan names Vegeta had told him, then he remembered one. "Goten?" the cub began to smile. "Then Goten it is! Your name is Goten Bardock Son. Do you like that little one?" the cub reached up as Goku offered his tail to the little one. Goten took it happily and suckled on it like one would a pacifier. Goku giggled, it tickled him. Vegeta watched his mate and the cub smiling. Vegeta handed Goten back to Goku, getting up to call Bulma and the others (ie Gohan and Piccolo) to tell them the news.

As Vegeta left Goku watched his son. Goten was sucking on his mother's tail as his own tail wrapped around his mother's arm. Goten looked up at his mother with his big brown eyes lovingly. Goku got up and walked down stairs to sit on the couch.

Vegeta had just hung up, Bulma was heading over now with Trunks. Seeing his mate on the couch Vegeta went to join him, wrapping an arm around Goku's shoulders watching the cub.

In about 2 hours everyone including Piccolo, Gohan and Shinji had come to their house, Goten was now asleep and Trunks sat in Vegeta's lap watching Goten intently. Everyone talked in hushed whispers as they cooed over the new addition, congradulatung Goku and Vegeta. They all got to meet little Shinji too, who was sleeping in Piccolo's arms. Shinji had woken up first, crying for his mother to hold him, this resulted in little Goten screaming. Gohan had taken his own son but Goten was still crying, loudly at that. Goku in an attempt to calm the startled cub, craddled him close to his heart hoping the steady beat would lull the cub back to sleep. No such luck though as he kept on crying.

"Goten!" Trunks said reaching out, Vegeta curious scooted closer, bribing Trunks as close as possible to the cub. Trunks put his hand on Goten's forehead, petting his hair lightly. This caused Goten to look up at Trunks still crying. Dark brown eyes bet curcealin blue, both gazing at eachother. Trunks moved his tail infront of the cub, who gladly gripped the appendage. Goten finally stopped crying as he sucked on his thumb.

Everyone was shocked, Trunks had stopped Goten's wailing doing nothing more than offering him his tail to hold. Goku and Vegeta smiled at eachother then removed Trunks' tail from Goten's suprisingly strong grip, replacing it with Goku's own tail. After that the rest of the day went by smoothly. Soon Bulma left but Gohan, Shini and Piccolo left. The family stayed together, talking or just enjoying eachothers' company until late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bulma was getting tired so she left the house to head to Capsol Corp. Gohan had yawned loudly once the door was closed, and little Shinji was already asleep in his mother's arms.

"You guys can stay here for the night, we left your room as it was, but we added a crib just in case." Goku said smiling as he held his now sleeping cub. Vegeta smirked at his mate nodding, Trunks also asleep in his lap. Gohan smiled at his father than looked at Piccolo who nodded in return. Gohan got up from the love seat with Shinji and headed to bed, Piccolo stayed down awhile longer then headed up to join his family.

Goku looked down at the bundle in his arms smiling.

"I want us all to sleep in our room 'Geta." Goku looked up at his lover with pleading eyes. Vegeta chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kakarot" Vegeta stood up carrying Trunks as he helped Goku stand with his free hand. They headed up stairs together and to their room. Vegeta layed down with Trunks to his right, the little saiyan curled up against his father as the older prince wrapped his arm around his son. Goku layed down placing Goten on the right side of Vegeta's chest as he laid his head on the left placing a hand on Goten's back. Vegeta wrapped his other arm round Goku as Trunks' tail unconsiosly intwined with Goten's. Finally after a long day everyone was peacfully asleep.

For the next four years the saiyans and their families lived in peace. Vegeta, Goku and the cubs trained daily, sometimes they got to train in other world with King Kai. The two cubs had yet to meet the rest of their families though. Even after training Trunks and Goten sparred. The two were inseprable, they bathed together, slept together, ate and trained together. They were glued to eachother. Trunks always protected Goten and vise versa, even though they were not related by blood, they both knew this, yet they didn't care. The two cubs were very micivous, always getting into trouble and playing pranks on the Z Warriors, just recently they replaced Gohan's shampoo with blue hair dye, and it had yet to come out. But soon buu would come and destroy their happy times. And through this the families grew closer. They beat the evil being and now things were finaly at peace again. (Goku's coming back early made buu arrive sooner)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mommy!" Goten shouted hovering down from his and Trunks' spar and running into his mother's awaiting arms. Goku scooped the 4 year old cub up into his arms his tail curling around his son's.

"Oh Goten" Goku giggled hugging is son. Trunks soon came down aswell walking over to Goku. When he stood next to him he pulled on Goku's pants looking up.

"Mama?" Goku and Goten looked down. Smiling at one another Goku scooped Trunks up aswell, the two cubs intwined their tails together laughing as their mother hugged them tighter and nuzzled them.

"My boys! You two have gotten so strong!" Goku pulled away to look at the two smiling cubs.

"Yes, they have gotten quite strong Kakarot" Vegeta walked out of the house smirking. Trunks smriked at his father and jumped down Goten following him.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled as him and Trunks went to tackle their father. Chuckling Vegeta held the cubs close hugging them. All of a sudden Trunks jumped down. Goku walked over to Vegeta and Goten as Trunks walked infront of them and turned around.

"Dad! Look at what I can do now!" Trunks smiled ear to ear. He took battle stance and powered up, soon he went from super saiyan, to assended saiyan then finally he reached super saiyan 3. Trunks stopped to look at his dad and mama. Goten was giggling clapping as the two older saiyans stared, absolutly stunned at the development.

"Me too Trunks!" Goten jumped down and followed the young prince. He too began to power up, as he reaches super saiyan 3 he began to jump up and down, giggling.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look we both can do it see?" Goten giggled as he powered down and jumped into his mother's arms again snuggling close. Goku was still stunned but he soon smiled hugging his youngest close curling his tail around the his son's.

"Since when could you two reach that level?" Vegeta yelled to Trunks. Trunks powered down and walked over to his dad.

"We just figured out how to do it a few days ago, we kept sparring untill we both could control it so we could show you!" Trunks exclaimed looking up at his father smirking proudly. The older prince smirked in return picking his son up and resting him on his hip, his own brown tail curling around Trunks' lavender one.

"You've both done well. I'm very proud of you two" Vegeta told the cubs, they smiled up at Vegeta as Goku leaned over to kiss Vegeta's forehead lovingly before they all made their way back inside. Once all inside Trunks and Goten raced to the living room and began jumping on the couch. Goku sat on the love seat watching the two. Vegeta walked over to Goku.

"Kakarot, I need to go to Capsule Corp. I have to talk to Mr Briefs about the Gravity Room and a modification he is making for us. Can you watch the cubs until I get back?" Goku nodded smiling. Vegeta returned his smile and leaned down to kiss Goku chastly on the lips before leaving.

Trunks and Goten were still jumping up and down giggling. Looking at eachother they jumped off the love seat and onto Goku's back.

Goku fell at the force of the two boys. He laughed turing around to grab the two boys and start to wrestle them.

When Goten and Trunks' stomachs began to growl Goku stared at them then started laughing falling once again. Both now freed, Trunks and Goten went to the fridge at eat.

Finally getting up Goku walked over towards the two cubs. He laughed watching them eat just like their parents. Once all their bellies where full they all dozed off.

Waking up wasn't the hard part, the hard part was getting the two boys that were currently jumping on his stomach like a trampoline to stop. Everytime Goku would start the speak said boys landed on his stomach and jumped back up. Finally having enough Goku grabbed each of them by one if their ancles and shooting up off the couch. He looked down at the dangling boys giggling at eachother. Goku laughed as he let go, resulting in a flip from each boy to land on their feet.

"You up now Mommy?" Goten giggled looking up at his mother. Goku smiled then began chasing the boys around the house. Not wanting to destroy anything inside Goku led the boys towards the door to go outside. When all were out the boys took off into the air, Goku not far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things had started to change, ChiChi wanted be apart of her boys' lives again. And Goku being the Kind person he is let her. Goten was scared at first and he never called ChiChi anything other than her name. In a way he hated her, he knew what she had done, but his brother was exteamly happy to have her back in their lives, and Shinji loved his new grandmother, for them he stayed strong and bared with the weekly sleep overs with her. Lastnight was no different but he had a sinking feeling in his gut this time, the 4 and 1/2 year old could tell something was different.

When Goten woke up chichi had dragged him out of bed, literally. 'she's mad' he thought, wincing when his head came in contact with the floor.

"You brat! You got home last night while I was sleeping? You went out to train again DIDINT YOU?" she screamed as she let go of the boy only to throw him into the wall.

Whimpering slightly Goten got up slowly not looking into her eyes. He hung his head not daring to look up.

Holding a knife in one hand, ChiChi pulled at his hair cutting most of the hair, that grew back frequently, on the back of his head so it would look exactly like Goku's. She glared at the boy as she threw the cut hair to the floor. Then she kicked him onto his bed, flipped him over so that he was laying on his back. She tore off his night shirt to reveal a prominent large scar on his back. Quickly she cut open the scar, resulting in a blood curtling scream from the young boy. Producing a bottle of poison, she poured the liquid over the boy's back. This caused Goten to shriek louder that ever, this wasn't what she normally poured on the cut.

And with that she left, stomping her way down the stairs.

Crying and sniffling Goten moved to the bathroom to patch himslef up. She hasn't been using the Senzu beans to hide what she does for a while now. When he looked in the mirror he was a mess, his face was red and puffy and tears were still running down his face. He wiped his eyes and cleaned himslef up then bandaged his back.

Returning to his room Goten noticed that his mom has cleaned everything up. 'i wish Trunks was here' he thought as he got dressed, wincing as he pulled his shirt on. When he finished the grueling task of getting dresses, Goten opened the window and flew toward the one place he knew he was safe, the Den. The one place he and Trunkc could be alone, it was deep in the mountains near a waterfall and natural hot spring that no one knew about.

When Goten reached his destiantion he went behind the waterfall which led to their cave which had a bed, a sofa and a pool of water in the back. The cave was riddled with furs and blankets. Goten ran to the bed and collapsed crying himself to sleep.

Trunks made his way down to the kitchen, the smell of food waking him up. When he came to he found his father and Goku shoving food down their throats. Yawning and knuckling his eyes Trunks went to join them.

All of a sudden the three stopped eating. Goten's Ki had shot up rappily, then lowered. Then he was moving, fast away from his house. Then it began to fade.

Trunks knew just where Goten was, the Den. But something was wrong, very wrong, his power level was fading. Thus wasn't good, they may have promised to never let anyone know of their secret place but this was an emergency.

Goku and Vegeta looked paniced, and frozen.

"I know where he's at follow me" Trunks abruptly got up running toward the door, both older saiyans had woken up at this and followed the boy all the way right behind him.

Reaching the waterfall Trunks dashed behind the water, getting to Goten first. He smelt the blood, pulling the furs off, he revealed Goten soaked with blood. When Vegeta and Goku saw Goten, Goku fainted and Vegeta just barely caught him. Thinking quickly Vegeta instruckted Trunks to find the wound and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. As Trunks worked on Goten, Vegeta worked on waking Goku up.

Trunks found the large gash on Goten's back, taking off his own shirt he applied it to the wound doing as his father told him crying, and praying his best friend didn't due.

Finally Vegeta woke Goku.

"You have to teleport us to Dende NOW!" Vegeta growled pulling Goku to the two boys.

Just when Vegeta touched Trunks, Goku brought them to the look out.

Piccolo was startled out of his meditation when the four of them arrived immediatly he called for Mr. Popo, Dende, Shinji and Gohan. Mr Popo had gotten there first. With a senzu bean in hand he force fed it to Goten.

Trunks removed his shirt to see Goten's wound close but a scar remained. 'But saiyans can't get scars' he thought as Dende grabbed Goten and rushed him to the recovery room.

When Goten was taken back Goku collapsed, Vegeta had to explain what happened to Piccolo, Shinshu and Gohan, as he held his crying son.

When the two emerged everyone was nervous. Mr Popo steped forward.

"He's lost alot of blood, but he's stable. He's sleeping but we don't know when or if he'll wake up. Several poisons and toxins have been found in his body. That's most likely why he has the scar. We don't know what will happen." he looked down when he was done. Everyone had just stared, they couldn't beleive it.

Trunks ran torwards Goten using his ki as his guide. Hr found him, Goten was unbeleivably pale, he looked so fragile. Trunks walked up to his bedside, and grabbed his hand crying.

"Goten don't die please" he sobbed. Sniffling he climbed up on the bed with his friend and held him close. He was cold, so Trunks held him closer and tighter, wrapping his tail around Goten.

After a few moments everyone joined Trunks in the room. Goku and Gohan had tears running down their faces, as Piccolo held Gohan close as Shinji watched his parents sadly, Vegeta had his arm around Goku trying to provide comfort. Dende and Mr Popo right behind them.

"Can't you heal him Dende?" Gohan asked hiding his face in his old mentor's shirt.

"I don't have the energy to rid him of all the poisons, he has so many in his system, more than enough to kill an elephant" Dende said looking down at the sick child, tears prickling at his eyes.

"B-But what if, what if you took some of ours? W-would that be enough?" Goku asked between sobs. Vegeta nodded in agreement. Dende and Mr Popo looked at eachother for a moment.

"That might work, but I'd have to take alot. It would give him a fighting chance with." Dende finally answered.

With new found hope Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan began to transfer their energy to the young Namek. Shinji watched his family worried, he still couldn't understand why anyone would do such a thing to his uncle. When Dende felt he had enough he stoped the trasfer and walked over to the fragile saiyan cub. Consentraring he healed the boy, removing all poisons, hoping that this would work.

Hours had passed, Trunks had fallen asleep holding his friend as everyone else was scattered around the room waiting for a sign. All of a sudden Trunks lept up.

"How could I have not seen it? She did this!" Trunks yelled as he ran out of the room, Vegeta following him and Goku not to far behind. As he ran Trunks power level had spiked higher than ever before passing assended saiyan and straight into super saiyan 3. Vegeta following his son powering up cuaght him.

"Trunks Calm down. What do you mean 'She did this'?" Vegeta asked struggling to hold his son back. Trunks was kicking screaming and yelling, struggling to get away.

"the way she looks at him I shouldve known!" he screamed breaking free for a second only to be caught again.

"Who Trunks who?" Vegeta yelled at his son tightening his grip.

"ChiChi!" Trunks finally screamed. "Ill kill her for what she's done!" he yelled.

Goku stood still shocked at what he heard.

"Right now Goten needs us here more that he needs that Trunks" Goku finally spoke, tears still streaming down his face as he walked towards the struggling princes. When he reached them he kneeled down and pulled Trunks into a hug. Trunks powered down, crying with Goku.

When Vegeta powered down they made their way back to the room. Trunks once again holding his sleeping friend. When Goku and Vegeta came in the room Goku finally broke down, collapsing to the floor sobbing. Vegeta kneeled down holding the crying saiyan close.

It's been days since Dende healed Goten, days since the group found out who the culprit was, and days since they left the room. No one left except Mr Popo to bring food and water. They all stayed and waited, for something anything that would show Goten would make it out of this alright.

Trunks had yet to leave his spot, Goku hadn't stopped crying, Vegeta had been holding him the whole time even now. Gohan has been in Piccolo's lap as he meditated and Shinji slept in his mother's arms. Dende made sure to heal Goten every few hours, hoping something would change.

After days of staying up everyone was starting to lose hope. All their anger built up, all wanting revenge for the little one but no one left knowing he'd need them when, if he came to.

"T-Trunks?" came the raspy voice of Goten as he opened his eyes.

Everyone shot up hearing him talk. All crouding around the boy, finally he had awoken. Trunks was smiling hold Goten as close as he could as everyone else stood around the bed smiling, Gohan and Goku crying tears of joy. Goten was confused, how long had he been asleep? Why was he at the look out? And why was everyone so happy he woke up?

"Oh God Goten, you finally woke up after 10 days you finally woke up!" Goku cried as he hugged Vegeta.

"T-ten days?" was the reply they all got. Gohan was ready to answer him until Goten's stomach protested, loudly. This caused the cub to blush and everyone in the room to laugh.

Mr Popo hurried and got some food. And then next hour or so was spent watching Goten eat.

"Goten?" Goku asked.

"Yes Mommy?" Goten looked up finally finished eating.

"Did. Did ChiChi do that to you?" Goku hesitated, sitting down next to his son on the bed. Goten looked down and began to shake as tears slowly ran down his face. He nodded slowly. Shinji looked at his uncle shocked, it just couldn't be true, he couldn't beleive such a thing.

"Yes.." he whispered. Everyone in the room had caught it though and were enraged at what was done. Trunks, still next to Goten quickly grabbed him, pulling him close to his chest.

"I won't ever let her hurt you again Goten" he said squezzing tightly trying to calm down his rage.

Goku on the other hand had stood up, shoulders shaking in pure rage at what his son had gone through. Vegeta put a hand on the enrages saiyan knowingly then walked twoards the bed, suiting where Goku had sat moments ago.

"Im going to have a talk with ChiChi. I'll be back." and with that Goku vanished, teleporting to the place he knew the vile woman to be. Everyone turned their attention to the sobbing boy and the two trying to comfort him, knowing Goku would do what was needed.

Arriving in front of the place he used to call home Goku simmered, waves of energy pulling from his body.

"Oh Goku! What have you been up to? Where's Goten?" ChiChi came running out if the house towards Goku. She was about to hug him, but Goku dodged her. Thinking Goku was playing a game she giggled and tried to hug him again, only to be evaded once more. As she tried and tried to embrace him Goku kept getting further and further away. "GOKU!" she yelled finally frustrated. She stomped up to him hands in her hips glaring at him. "What on earth is WRONG with you?" she was in is face now.

Finally mad enough Goku grabbed her by the face, lifting her up glaring at the person, the thing that hurt his son. ChiChi began to panic swinging her legs, and prying at his hand.

"You bitch" he spat. "How dare you. How dare you hurt MY son My CUB?" his eyes flashed red then back, ChiChi was shaking in fear. She tried to speak but Goku sqezzed her mouth shut, resulting in tears from the dangleing woman. "How long? HOW LONG?" he screamed at her. Goku let up on her waiting for her to answer.

"W-what are yo-"

"You know what I mean! Damn it! How long have you been hurting him? Why?" he closed his eyes breathing deeply then glared at her once again.

"I-I never ment to hurt him!" she lied. Goku's eyes flashed red again as he threw her into the house right through the wall causing it o cloapse and crumble.

"You lair! He has a scar. A FUCKING SCAR! SAIYANS DONT GET SCARS!" he yelled stalking up to the pile of rubble pulling her out by the front of her dress holding her up again. ChiChi struggled to get free.

"I want you to leave, never come back. I don't want to see, hear, or feel you close to us ever again. And if I do I will kill you do you hear me?" he dripped the sniviling woman and watched as she ran to the car and drive away.

He turned to the house then fired a Ki blast blowing it up in flames.

When he returned nothing had changed except Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were all huddled together purring. Smiling Goku joined them, soon Gohan and Shinji did too, dragging Piccolo and Dende with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Goku finally arrived with the Radar and they set off the find the other 3 Dragon Balls.

The balls were relativly close to eachother, so finding and gathering them all proved to be no challange.

In no time they brought the balls back home and summoned the Dragon.

As the sky darkened and the storm began, Trunks and Goten were jumping up and down laughing.

The dragon finally appeared.

"What is your wish?" it spoke in his bombing voice.

"We wish for all pure blooded saiyans to have their tails imposible to permeinatly remove them!" Vegeta yelled. The dragon's eyes glowed feircely.

"Your wish is granted" after he stated that both Goten and Trunks collapsed screaming in pain as their tails glowed in a soft blue light. Vegeta and Goku felt a sharp pain but it was no where near as bad as the cubs' pain. Goku rushed to them picking them up and carrying them upstairs to their bedroom. Vegeta had told him that this would happen.

"Your next wish?" the dragon asked.

"I wish Goten's scar was removed!" hr yelled back. Goku had wanted it removed because he and Vegeta saw how sad he looked when he saw it or touched it, removing it would be for the best. The dragon's eyes glowed once again.

"Your wish has been granted. Your last wish?" Vegeta smirked. Goku would surely love the last wish he was about to make.

"I wish that the four star ball would always return to this shrine here after every time they are scattered no matter what!" he replied smirking. The dragon's eyes glowed for one last time as the four star ball floored into Vegeta's hands and the rest took to the sky.

"Your wish has been granted" and with that the dragon disappeared turning the balls into rocks once more as the were scattered amungts the earth.

Vegeta looked down at his hand to find the rock in his hand, he went and placed it in the shrine.

When he heard the cubs' scream he ran up into the house finding that their tails had stopped smirked as he waved his tail around then he grabbed his own tail and pulled it harshly. He chuckled as he felt nothing, perfect he he woulnt have to train his tail again. Goku caught on and pulled his own, smiling when he felt nothing.

Both saiyans turned to find their sons waking up. When they looked at eachother they grabbed the other's tail shuddering as the felt it. Out if curiousity Trunks bit Goten's tail causing the other to blush and wine before biting the one he had in his hand.

Goku looked confused and Vegeta cackled. 'Well now I guess we don't have to train their tails either' Vegeta thought amusingly. Goten and Trunks began playing with their own tails, staring in awe as they knew they'd never have to remove them.

Goku watched as the boys played their tails. He smiled warmly as he kneeled down and laid his head down watching the heart warming scene. 'So cute, our cubs' he thought giggling a bit as he watched the two boys tickle eachother with their tails as they laughed and wrestled on their shared bed. He was so busy watching the cubs he didn't realize Vegeta's intese gaze aimed right at him.

Vegeta gazed at Goku watching how he watched their boys. He smiled warmly inside, he turned to get a book to read. Humans write such amusing things when they think they know what they are talking about, poor fools. Grabbing a book Vegeta made his way back to the cubs' room to read as they played with one another.

2 books and hours later the four saiyans started to become angry. Vegeta went down stairs, followed by Goten to, recently the little cub has been helping the elder with all the meals, Vegeta for one was happy for the extra help and having such a skilled one at that was just an extra bonus.

After dinner was made and the table set, four of them ate. Conversations were scarce at their table, all that could be hers was the clinking if dishes being pilled on one another and chopsticks or forks hitting the plate. Sometimes if you looked real hard you'd hear Vegeta and Goku fighting for the last piece of sushi. Goten and Trunks being the tricksters they are normally grab the food and run, spliting it between the two. Tonight proved to be no different as the saiyans ate their food quickly and silently.

Finally finished their meal, Goku and Vegeta took the cubs to bed. Once both boys were in bed Goku hugged Trunks and kissed Goten goodnight then left heading towards the living room. Vegeta smirked as he ruffled his son's hair and hugged Goten saying a quick goodnight before following Goku to the living room.

When the Vegeta reached the living room Goku was sitting on the couch, knees hugged close to his chest and tail wrapped around his shins as he gazed into the fire. Vegeta sat down next to him crossing his arms around his chest as his tail sat in his lap, he closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the fire and Goku next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

to me

Chapter 6

It's been about 5 years after the incident with ChIChi During that time Goku had gone throught heat getting pregnate again, their little boy was now 4 1/2 years old, Kai was his name, he had Vegeta's hair style but Goku's facial features. Trunks was about to turn 17 as Goten had just turned 15 a few months ago. Not much at the saiyan house hold had changed except Kai joining the family, Goten's hair was finally allowed to grow out, he looked even more feminen now tha he did as a child. Today Gohan was watching Kai so the four other saiyans could get a week of serious training in before the upcoming fighting competion.

Today they worked in 800x gravity, Goku had finally taught the 3 or them instant transmition, now the two boys were being prepared for their next saiyan transfermation. Today was their last day of training, the a week before the compition started.

Finally finished with a grueling daybof training the saiyans headed in for dinner. Once finished Goten and Goku headed for the showers as Trunks and Vegeta sat in the living room.

breakfast.

"Trunks" grunted the elder saiyan looking at his son with well hidden worry.

"Yes father?" was the teen's raspy response. Vegeta looked over his son, his pale lavender hair stuck out in random places from all the sweating he had done earlier. 'what's up with him? God I hope he isn't susspicias.' thought trunks as he groaned inwardly.

"I know what you are going through and I think it's time we talked about it" is what a calm Vegeta said strummig his fingers on the arm rest of the couch eyeing his son. Trunks' eyes widened in panic, and his tail fluffed out rapidly, than he quickly recovered. Making sure he had his son's attention he started "every saiyan has a true mate or soul mate in other words, whether they are of our own race or not. When saiyans reach what humans call puberty typically ages 12-17 we are eligible to find a mate. A bond between mates is a bond between souls, when You have found your true soul mate and mate with them your ki becomes one with the other, they mold an unbreakable bond. It is obvious you've reached this pintical and have succesfully found your future soul mate. The way you look at him is enough for me to undrstand who it is and how hard you are trying to hold back. But I must tell you a few things about saiyans, which I have avioded for far to long. We saiyans are not concerned with mating with the same gender it is the same as mating with one of the opposite. This being said there are always a submisive and dominate in a pair or others, which is was most of our race that were both, it was very rare to find just one or the other. Dominates are usaully the top in same sex pairs and submissives are the bottom those who are both switch roles often. To create the bond the two must mark eachother, this is biting one another on the left side of the neck near the jugular this represnts the trust you share, you must draw blood and consume sonme of it this bonds you physicaly. For the second part of your physical bond, you must then later swap your blood with one another, this bonds you physically ending the physical bonding, and under no cercumstancrs do you let go until the bond is complete, you will feel when it is" Vegeta paused looking at his son, who stared at him shocked, 'holy shit he knows, he fucking knows Im in love with Goten. shit shit shit shit.' he thought worridly mentally hitting his head against the wall in front of him, as his tail whiped around frantically. Vegeta continued when he was sure his son stopped his mental break down, "next is mental unity, being able to understand one another without words. Lastly you must consumate your courtships, I'm sure I don't have to explain that for you. Follow your instinckts at all times. Do you understand me?" Vegeta eyed his son curiously, leering at the poor boy. Trunks gulped an nodded at his father.

"I understand father b-but how did you-" he was cut off by his father.

"Its plain as day to know that your mated is to be Goten. I've seen the looks and pain in your eyes son. He is just as oblivious as his father is. Hell you two showed signs of being soul mates even when you were cubs. And no I don't care that he's a male but I do expect and heir much later when your are mated and older understand?" at hearing the end Trunks looked at his father like he was crazy, which caused a sigh to ecape the elder. He pinched the bridge of his nose the continued to explain, "the sumbisive or those who are both have their first heat when 18 mated or not, when they do you can consive a child, same sex pairs have the same sex offspring, never have same sex pairs had a cub of the opposite sex. How did you think we got your brother Kai? When you or Goten goes into this type heat you can consive a child and have a normal pregnancy. The submisive or both excreates their own fluids so no lubrication is needed. Need I explain more?" the older saiyan looked at his son wearily hoping the answer was no. Trunks shook his head blushing furiously.

Goten had come down stairs signaling Trunks' turn to use the shower as he headed out the door towards the Den. Vegeta smirked, it seems someone was waiting for him upstairs in the shower.

Vegeta stepped into the bathroom adjoined to his and Goku's bedroom. As soon as he got inside and closes the door Goku grabbed him pulling him into a searing kiss as he ripped of the prince's clothing. As soon as Goku had his prince naked his pushed him into the shower and against the wall and pulled him into another brusing kiss. Vegeta moaned in apriciation as he hoisted himself up rapping his legs around Goku's waist and wrapping his tail around Goku's arm.

Goku smirks and pushes Vegeta down, turns him around and slams him into te shower wall and licked the back of his neck slowly tracking downward. Goku gave Vegeta's tail a nip which mad the prince moan loudly pressing himself closed to Goku. Getting the hint Goku sucked on three if his fingers before he began to prepare his smaller lover. Goku watched as Vegeta practically fucked himself against his fingers until Goku removed them making his prince growl in protest. Goku grabbed the back if Vegeta's thighs hoisting him up and positinong him over his large aching cock. Vegeta put his arms behind him grabbig onto his mate's hair. But all Goku did was rub his tip against his mate's entrance teasing him. Vegeta groaned loudly attempting to impale himself on Goku's length, his own erection beginig to hurt. Goku just smirked and contiued his tortue Vegeta finally giving in.

"Kakarot Please! Fuck me please!" he broke down, and finaly Goku gave in, shoving his girth into Vegeta harshly hitting his prostate in one shot causing the prince to throw his head out and moan in pleasure. Goku set a fast and harsh pace going in and out, but not fast enough for Vegeta.

"Tell me Vegeta tell me what you want me to do" Goku whispered hoarsly into the other's ear.

"Fuck me! Harder please!" Vegeta begged. Goku smirked, an idea forming that he knew would just get his lover going.

"who do you want to fuck you?" he whispered nibbling on Vegeta's ear lobe. Vegeta cried out Goku's saiyan name as his prostate was struck rather harshly. "who's the only one who can fuck you" he asked, Vegeta crying out his name once again as he gained speed and power. Vegeta kept screaming his name out like a montra as r kept getting faster and harder until they bothe came. Exhasted Goku carried Vegeta to their bed and collided in his back, Vegeta still pertched on his cock as his seen slowly draped out his entrance.

"Your dead" was what Vegeta said to Goku weakly, not actually meaning it as he rolled off of Goku curling up and falling asleep.

Once Trunks was done his shower he went to meet Goten at the Den. When he got their he had an armfull as Goten jumped onto him laughing nuzzling his chest.

Shocked Trunks looked down only to see his best friend burying his head into his chest. Slightly blushing Trunks embraced his friend taking in his intoxicating sent sqeezing tighter.

Goten didn't know what had came over him he had just tackled him and was hugging him nuzzling his chest trying to get even closer as each second passed. Shocked at his own actions Goten whipped his head up only to have his face centimeters from Trunks'.

Seeing Goten's face so close to his, he looked over his secret love's face. Goten was blushing, hard, his face was bright red, his eyes where wide as his tail twitched nervously. Trunks couldn't help but think, 'God he's so beautiful. I love him so much. I need him with me, I need him to live.'

Unbeknownst to either teens their faces had begun to get closer to one another. Both had love shining in their eyes. And before they knew it, their lips had meshed together in a chaste kiss. Acting on instinct Trunks grabbed the back of Goten's head pushing him closer deepening the innocent kiss, tail wrapping around the others. He shuddered as Goten writhed from the pleasure shooting up their spines at the contact between their tails. Moving his lips agains Goten's Trunks pulled the boy closer hoping to get a reaction out of him. Slowly Goten started to move his lips in snyc with Trunks. Growling deep Trunks gently nibbled Goten's lip seeking entrance to his moist cavern. Blushing a deeper shade a pink, the younger Saiyan opened his mouth. The elder dove his tounge Into the latters mouth sweeping, tasting, moving his tounge around the uncharted area. Licking the roof of his mouth, his teeth, having said tounge encourging the other to play. Trunks brought Goten's tounge into his own mouth sucking the appendege. Goten moaned at the action and shyly started to lick the others tounge bringing on the others to start to play with, lick, wrap around and suck his tounge. Both moaned at the new sensations they where feeling, wrapping thenlmselves around eachother closer and tighter. Trunks' tail had begone to wrap around Goten's waist. Goten wrapped his tail around the other in the same fashion. As their tounge play became more fierce, a battle of dominance insued. Trunks effectivly won and begun to pin the younger down against the grass. Finally the need for air proved to much for them to bear as they parted from one another, a string of salava connecting their lips. Trunks rested his forhead against Goten's breathing deeply listening to the others gasping for air. Looking into eachothers eyes Trunks brought his hand up to carass the others check lovingly. Blushing Goten leaned into the touch, his own hand covering Trunks'. Trunks had moved his mouth to his love's ear to gently whisper:

"Goten, I love you. I always have, I always will" his voice was husky and rough as he finally confessed. When he turned his head to see the boy's reaction. He was shocked to say the least. Goten was crying! Trunks not knowing what to pulled away and distanced himself from him repeating like a montra 'i'm sorry, I'm so so sorry'. Fear consuming him now trunks turned to take to the air when he felt a tug at the back of his shirt. He turned around to see Goten with his head against his back clutching at his shirt for dear life.

"don't go. Please don't. N-not after you just said. Please t-tell me you weren't lying p-please" Goten could say no more a he begun to cry uncontrollably. Startled by this new revilation Trunks embraced the crying boy, protectivly wrapping his tail around his friend. Sqeezing Goten tighter he lifted his face to get Goten to look at him. Seeing the fear in his chibi's eyes almost made him smack himself. 'He wasn't crying because he was upset! I'm such an idiot.' he thought, as he brought himself closer to the younger to kiss him gently on the lips. When they pulled away Goten buried his head into Trunks' chest.

"I love you too Trunks, ever since we were little. I-I never thought you'd feel the same. I-I'm so happy!" Goten cried into Trunks' chest. When he heard the other chuckle, Goten looked up, Trunks was smiling down at him his love for the boy shone brightly in his eyes. Seeing all that love in his eyes, just for him, Goten blushed. Trunks kissed Goten full on the mouth feircely which resulted in another tounge battle, needless to say Trunks won again. When they pulled away breathing heavily Trunks had a serious look on his face.

"Goten. I want us to be together forever, for you to be my mate. We don't have to do it now but it's what I want us to be. " he looked at his lover searching for an answer. Goten was beat red, he didn't know how saiyans would mate but he liked the sound of it. And the pull that he felt from his heart towards Trunks when he said it made him feel warm, knowing it was what he wanted to aswell. He nodded at his now-lover. When Trunks saw his Chibi agreeing with him he couldn't hide his grin. Licking his lips he leaned down and whispered how they where supposed to do this. He watched as his soon-to-be mate turn an even brighter red when he got to the last part of consumating in eachother. He knew his chibi was nervous about that part, and he knew he'd wait forever if he had to. When Goten tillted his head to the side exposing his neck inviting Trunks to start the whole physical bond, he heard then older Saiyan growl possesivly muttering 'mine' and latched onto his neck. Trunks begun to nip lightly at Goten's neck, kissing and sucking it so his lover could get used to the feeling untill he couldn't hold it anymore, his instincts pushing him to bite the boy, to draw blood, he suddenly sunk his teeth in drawing blood. Goten moaned at the pleasure his lover was giving him. When Trunks tasted the iorny crimson liquid he began to suck and lick at he wound he had inflickted when he was satified he pulled away, exposing his own neck for Goten. Blushing Goten kissed his lovers neck slightly nipping at it, when Trunks growled, eager to be bitten by his chibi, was when Goten finally bit him drawing blood. Trunks hissed out his pleasure immedatly feeling their bond start to grow. Goten licked and kissed the wound untill it stopped bleeding. When he looked back up at his lover he shivered at the look of hunger in his eyes. Licking his lips subconiusly he reached up to kiss him, no sooner did thier lips touched did Trunks devour the youngers mouth. They both had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. Both tired from the day had gone inside the cave and slept together cuddling one another falling asleep.

Embracing eachother in their sleep seemed to be the best idea at the time, neither wanted to let go. When Trunks had jolted awake from Goten's whimpers, he practacly jumped off the boy thinking he had hurt him. Looking down he realized the other was having a nightmare. Glancing at the poor boy's shivering form he saw that his tail had wrapped possesivly around the other's waist. Nudging Goten slightly, Trunks chuckled as his lover whispered his name before waking up. Lovely dark brown eyes gazed into his bright blue ones lovingly. Smiling down at his lover he kissed his forhead only to receive a giggle in return.

"Trunks?"

"Yea Chibi?" blushing at his new nickname Goten looked up at Trunks with pleading eyes. Not needing to be told Trunks got up and picked Goten up. 'Follow your instincts' his father's voice rang through his head.

Growling deep within his chest he marked his love once more lapping at the reopened wound on Goten's neck. Goten had moaned at his actions, gripping his shoulders in a vice like grip. Pulling away and licking his lips, Trunks gazed down at his lover. Pulling a knife out of his pocket he whispered forgien words into his lovers ears, slicing his palm and handing the knife to Goten. Taking the knife Goten slit his own palm whispering a response to Trunks' works. The elder took his lover's hand in his mixing their blood. When they touched imense waves of pleasure shot down their spines, closing their eyes, forheads against one another's, having their tails wrap around eachothers' in response, intenseafing their pleasure 10 fold. Unknowingly their ki levels had spiked surrounding them and molding together in a wirlwind of light, combining into one.

Shuddering they opened their eyes, gazing at one another, smiling. Their physical courship was complete, strengthing their bond once again. Picking his love up once more, Trunks headed back to the Den. Once they got there Trunks carried Goten to the bed, placed him down gently then joining him, wrapping his arms and tail around Goten protectivly. Both soon fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning the two got up created a fire went out hunting and ate their breakfast. The day was full of sparring, swiming, eating, mote sparring eating again and swimming once more.

Giggling Goten swam over to Trunks hugging the man. Looking up into the other's loving gaze Goten blushed, nuzzling his chest. Bringing they younger's face to his, they began to kiss. Licking Goten's lower lip seeking entrance to the hot orphis. Moaning Goten granted entrance to the protruding appendage, their tounges danced around one another sensually, eveantualy becoming a battle. During their fight for dominance both found themselves grinding their growing erections against one another moaning in eachothers' mouths at the pleasure. Pulling away to breathe, nothing but a string of saliva connecting their lips. Blushing at the elder, Goten whimpered at the look of hunger in Trunks' eyes. Smirking Trunks began to nibble on Goten's earlobe, moving down to his neck, leaving love bites in his wake, travking futher down to his chest. Teasingly he kissed his right nipple electing a strangled gasp from Goten, deciding to please his mate futher, Trunks took the nipple into his mouth, licking and nipping at the nub teasing and sucking at it, electing the most dilicous noises from his lover, foundling it's twin in his hand. Not wanting to neglegt the other he switched his minstartions causing the Goten's moans and gasps to esculate in pitch and volume. Each moan and gasp traveled right to Trunks' cock making it harder each time. Pulling away Trunks looked at his mate longingly, but he saw the fear, and anxioty hidden behind the love in his eyes.

"We don't have to go all the way now. But I want to touch you Chibi. Can I?" Trunks whispered in Goten's ear. Shuddering at his love's words, Goten nodded kissing Trunks passionatly to prove his point. Growling Trunks pulled off both of their boxers leaving them completly exposed in the water. Using his tail to bring them closer, never breaking the kiss, Trunks used one hand to grab his, and Goten's slightly smaller erection. Stroking both erections in his large hand, Trunks began to sqeeze and increase his pase, accationally twisting his hand around their lenghts. Moaning uncontrolably Goten collapsed into Trunks' arms, without his arm or tail supporting him, Goten would've fallen. Pulling away from the kiss Trunks latched onto Goten's neck, he began lavishing it with nips, licking and sucking, creating a rather prominate hicky. Never stopping in his minstrations Trunks used the tip of his tail to brush Goten's entrance teasingly. This was more than the poor boy could take, shooting is seed in the water and on Trunks' hand, Goten came screaming his mate's name. Hearing his name being called so sinfully Trunks came right after.

Calming down from their highs, Trunks rested his forehead against Goten's smiling. Picking his love up he carried him into their cave behind the the waterfall that lead to the lake, putting Goten down softly in their mattress covered in lush furrs and pillows. Joining his mate on the bed, Trunks pulled Goten on his chest wrapping his tail possesivly around the other's waist purring loudly. Heating his mate purr, Goten began purring aswell drifting into slumber, his mate soon following him there.

Waking up finally first thing in a morning with a purring Goten in his arms was the best way to start the day for Trunks. Chuckling lightly Trunks brought the younger closer breathing in his lover's addicting sent. Squezing the bundle in his arms Trunks kissed Goten's forehead lovingly.

"Chibi, love, wake up." he whispered into his love's ear.

Goten opened his eyes just to stare at his lover's chest. Looking up, Goten blinked, Trunks gazed lovingly down at his Chibi smiling.

Goten was left waiting as Trunks went out to catch breakfast. Finally seeing his mate come into veiw Goten sat up and starting to wave at him widly smiling.

Goten made breakfast as Trunks laid down watching the sky. Both ate in silence, often stopping to gaze lovingly at eachother. When they were finished Trunks put the fire out and began watching the sky again, but this time Goten laid his head on the prince's chest cuddling with him as he watched the sky with him.

Trunks smiled warmly closing his eyes enjoying holding his love. Trunks lifted a hand to caress Goten's cheek. Goten blushed and leaned into the touch, bringing his hand over Trunks' smiling. Trunks smiled back at Goten, then he rests his forehead againt his opening their mental bond. 'Goten?' smiling Goten closed his eyes. 'Yes Trunks?' Trunks moved closer. 'I love you Chibi, will you let me show you for how long?' Goten began to blush a deeper shade of red nodding. Taking a deep breath Trunks let memories pour out into their bond. Goten relaxed taking in what Trunks was showing him. Flashes of memories passed before him; Trunks was staring at a baby him, holding him close; it skipped to when they were fighting Majin Buu; then there was their training sessions; fusions; when things had calmed down, peacful, many sparrig sessions, gravity room training with Vegeta, sleep overs, nightmares that Trunks had held him through, the strain of puberty, what his mother had done to him; when they had met their Saiyan family memebers in other world, and to where they are now. Trunks opened his eyes to see Goten shaking and crying, startled he pulled him into his chest clutching the crying boy. When Goten was done he brought his head up to look directly into Trunks' eyes, smiling. Sighing releived the boy wasn't sad, Trunks rested his forehead against his lover's smiling. Goten put both of his hands on Trunks' face, carassing. Sighing from the pleasure that his love was giving him, Trunks closed his eyes once more, both Gallic asleep for a short nap.

Most of the week had passed since the two had left to their Den. While Goten and Trunks were at their heaven the two had built a house a ways off from the waterfall but next the lake, that the river had lead too. This house was their future, where they would live once they graduated college. When they weren't busy building they were trianing, snuggling or eating. Goten had made sure that he cooked everything for his mate. Trunks made sure that they always slept in eachothers' arms covered in furs, and that they took frequient swims to look at Goten's bare body whenever he could. Those few days had been blissful, but soon they'd have to return home to prepare for the martial arts tornimant. Not only that they'd have to tell their family that they were together. They both were nervous about how Bulma and Bra would act. Seeing as their fathers were mated and had a son they shouldn't be a problem, Piccolo and Gohan too, even the rest of their saiyan family wouldn't be a problem but Ox-King,

"I don't want to go back.." Goten sighed, pouting at Trunks. Trunks pulled him against hid chest on the bed. Goten snuggled closer draping his tail over their waists as Trunks wrapped his around Goten's.

"I know i don't either, but we hafta." Trunks responded running his hand through his lover's ebony locks.

**AN: I'm having some writer's block. Might try some oneshots maybe. if you want to i could do some requests i guess, to help me get out of this XD. Any way i hope you all enjoy what i've written so far. This is the first time i've ever really posted any wroks of mine. I hope its not to bad. Dont hate me! lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't want to go back.." Goten sighed, pouting at Trunks. Trunks pulled him against hid chest on the bed. Goten snuggled closer draping his tail over their waists as Trunks wrapped his around Goten's.

"I know i don't either, but we hafta." Trunks responded running his hand through his lover's ebony locks, kissing his forhead. Goten smiled as he smuggles closer purring loudly, Trunks held him tighter purring in response. Trunks began to rub Goten's back lovingly, inhaling his sent. Trunks moaned inwardly as Goten's intoxicating sent began to arouse him. Trunks tried to contain himself, willing his erection to dicipate. As Goten recived his massage he got even closer, wiggling around until one of his thighs was placed between Trunks' legs. And as he moved his thigh rubbed against his mate's growing erection. Trunks bit back a moan as Goten's thigh rubbed agaisnt him. In response Trunks' hands moved lower to the base of Goten's tail, stroking the furry appendage softly. Goten mewled out pressing closer, if he didint feel his lover's arousal he sure did now. Trunks smirked as he felt Goten equaly hard, flipping them both over. Goten blushed as his tail twitched nervously, he looked up at Trunks. The Saiyan prince smirked down at his mate, he leaned down kissing Goten passionatly. Goten moaned as Trunks began to play with his nipples, and Trunks used this to slip his tounge into Goten's mouth, playing and dancig around his lover's tounge. Arching up in pleasure, Goten mistakenly brought their clothes erections together creating friction and te both of them to pull away gasping at the pleasure they felt. Reaching up the younger saiyan wrapped his arms around the young Prince's neck, as his legs hooked around the elder's waist bringig their erections closer. Goten threw his head back as Trunks began rubbing the base of his tail and nipping at his mating scar.

"T-Trunks! A-Ahah!" Goten writhed under Trunks' onsluaght. Trunks smirked as he pulled away to take Goten's sleep shirt off, then going back to lavishing his love's neck with nips, kisses and sucking at the scar. He began to move down to his nipples pinching and rolling one between his fingers as he took the other into his mouth teasing and sucking the nub until it was hard and red, then be switched as tortured their twin. The entire time Goten was moaning out Trunks' name, writhing and mewling, purring from the intense pleasure.

"Nya-hah Ah! T-Tru-na!" Goten began to grind himself against Trunks. This caused to pull away growling out in pleasure. Trunks looked down at his little lover longingly as he dove back down to steal the other's breath away with an intense and passionate kiss. Goten pulled away cluthing Trunks close.

"P-please Trunks!" Trunks pulled both of their sleep pants and boxers off, grabbing both of their erections he began to pump his hand up and down, twisting every now and again and sqeezing their cocks closer together intesifieing their pleasure. Goten was done for, he became a moaning and writhing mess as he artched off of the bed, screaming his mate's name as he came, Trunks followed soon after growling out Goten's name.

Trunks laid his forhead against Goten's gasping trying to catch his breath as Goten smiled breathing heavily. Goten's tail wrapped around Trunks' thigh, gripping tightly as Goten blushed brightly and bit his lower lip. Trunks reached a hand up to caress Goten's face leaning down kissing his forhead.

"Mmmn Trunks..." Goten turned his head gulping as his tail tightened against Trunks, his own tail wrapping around Goten's rubbing soothingly against the furry appendage as he caressed his face. Goten leaned into the touch moaning as he thrust his hips upwards, connecting both of their unsaited arousals. Trunks looked at his mate seriously.

"Goten, love. Are you sure baby?" Trunks caressed Goten's face, Goten only bit his lip blushing a brighter shade of red as he nodded as his love sparkled in his eyes, Trunks smiled. "Ok chibi, but if it hurts too much or if you get to nervous I'll stop. Ok baby?" Trunks smiled down as Goten nodded smiling back. Trunks began strooling their arousals together slowly. Goten moane loudly as he spread his leg as far as they'd go, his nails scratching Trunks' back drawing blood. Trunks moaned at the pain as he pulled away to look at Goten fully. His little lover was spralled out for him legs spread wide, his entrance twitching along with his tail that not laid across his stomach, his eyes half lidded and dazed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his hands laid above his head submissiely. Trunks licked his lips as he grabbed the back of Goten's thighs lifting his ass up into the air as he bent down tasting the boy's entrance. Goten's eyes widened as Trunks began probing his entrance with his tounge tasting him from the inside out. Trunks' tounge caressed his insides as Goten artched almost coming just from the stimulation. Trunks pulled away as he used his fingers to open his lover up. First he used one finger as he lowered Goten down. Goten gasped at the intrusion but quickly got used to it as he began to moan out in pleasure, soon another finger followed and then a third. Goten's tail was wrapped around Trunks' arm as he thrusted his fingers in and out as Goten moaned wantonly. Trunks pulled his fingers out as Goten protested loudly.

"Trunks please! I-I n-need you! Inside me! Please!" Goten whined as Trunks lined his massive erection up to Goten's entrance. The Prince intwined one of their hands and their tails together as he quickly sheethed himself inside Goten's tight heaven. Goten shouted out as he wrapped his legs tighter around Trunks and his free hand scraped down his back leaving red welts. Tears sprung to his eyes as Trunks stilled peppering kisses all over his mate's face waiting for Goten to respond. Goten finally no longer feeling any pain shifted slightly, as he did the blunt head of Trunks' lenght brushed against a bundle of nerves causing him to arch and gasp out. Trunks looked down suprised at his little lover's actions. Goten looked up to his prince and nodded signaling Trunks it was ok to move. Trunks took it slow as he withdrew, leaving only the head of his cock inside before thrusting back in lovingly hitting Goten's prostate head on. Goten purred and moaned at the same time spurring Trunks to continue. Trunks kept his slow sensual pace drawing out it moan and quiver from his lover, watching as Goten writhed from the pleasure and felt his body mold against his own. Almost all too soon Goten came calling out his Mate's name, Trunks following him not to long after. Still their arousal had yet to deminish. They shifted positions Goten now sat in Trunks' lap as the younger's tail wrapped around the prince's arm. Trunks wrapped his tail around Goten's waist as his hands rested on his hips, thrusting harshly into Goten, penetrating much deeper. Goten's cries got louder as Trunks went faster and harder. They went at it for hours, changing positions, Goten always spilling himself first onto their stomachs and Trunks following, releasing his seed inside his mate. After a while the two were finally saited, laying in eachothers' arms as they dirfted off to sleep.


End file.
